


Ezio's Family

by IceJazzElleth



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceJazzElleth/pseuds/IceJazzElleth
Summary: A series of short drabbles about Ezio's Family (Auditore although his extended adopted assassin family may make appearances). Focus from pre ACII with young Ezio to Embers. There's family drama, angst and love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Jump

# The Jump

Ezio pouted as Federico taunted him from across the rooftop.  
A part of him knew that his big brother did not mean to tease him. It merely was that with his new found growth spurt, the elder of the two brothers could easily make leaps that Ezio could not.  
It scarcely seemed fair.  
“Go back home, Ezio!” Federico called, over what seemed an unsurmountable distance. Ezio’s lips pursed. Ever since Federico had gotten tall and dropped his voice, his elder brother refused to have anything to do with him. According to Federico, Ezio would not understand and so no explanation was given. Not that it stopped Ezio from trying to find out what was going on. And he had a pretty good idea. Federico had started to receive scented letters (and in more than one hand). He was out most nights and most mornings he had a hangover.  
But Federico would not take him out on these excursions. Whether he asked nicely or just straight up followed his big brother. Those usually ended up with Ezio loosing Federico who had a good speed, especially when climbing. But this time Ezio had kept up and it seemed that Federico would have to resort to tricks like this.  
Ezio knew he could take the long route around. But Federico would be out of sight by then. He could always try to leap the distance. However, the fact that Federico had stayed on the opposing rooftop gave Ezio a pretty good idea that Federico thought he could not make this jump.  
“It’s not worth it!” Federico added.  
“Then why don’t you just let me join you?” Ezio replied. He swear he could see Federico’s eyes roll.  
“You are too young, little brother. Give it a few years and then maybe you can join me.”  
“I don’t see why I can’t now. I would like to meet the women.” Ezio would sorely like to find out what it was about women that drew Federico out so often and that his brother refused to talk about. Or whether what it felt like. Even within the censored society, the younger Auditore had a pretty good idea. And he definitely wanted some of that.  
“You are too young. Your face looks like a baby. All sweet and cute. They would laugh at me.” Federico replied.  
Ezio sized up the distance. Perhaps Federico was staying here to tease him because he thought Ezio could make the jump. And he wanted to ensure that he didn’t try.  
“Don’t, Ezio.” Federico said, for a second, the jesting dropping into a serious note.  
The boy frowned.  
“If you take me with you, then you don’t need to worry about me making this jump. I’ll even reign my charm in so I don’t overshadow you!” Ezio called.  
Federico laughed and shook his head.  
“Do you think I’m worried about that little brother?” His sides rose and fell. “When you are my age, you can come with me. Go back home and play with Claudia. I’m sure she’ll appreciate company after her latest beau decided to withdraw his suit because she punched that girl.”  
“She’s got madre for that!” Ezio called. The distance didn’t look all that bad when you were this close… He could make it with a run up…  
The dash was exhilarating. The jump through the air felt more like flight. And then he was falling. And the rooftop was further away than it should be. His hand stretched out. Federico reached for him.  
The building slid past his face. Then he folded over a balcony, the hard stone taking his breath and slowing his fall before he slid from that and further still to the ground.  
  


* * *

Federico rushed down the building, dropping the last couple of metres.  
“Ezio!” He called in concern, looking at the crumpled form on the floor. Father was going to kill him! The first thing he had been told, having been taken on as an apprentice to the Assassin Brotherhood that his father belonged to, was not to get Ezio into trouble by showing off. It had been only a month ago that his father had given him that warning.  
When Ezio didn’t immediately move, Federico realised the brutal and horrifying alternative. What if his actions had gotten Ezio into more than trouble…  
“Ezio…” He said, his voice rose an octave and he winced. He thought that he had gotten through the voice breaking. His brother still showed no sign of life… His chest was awfully still. With trepidation, Federico moved forwards. If… if he didn’t check… then Ezio couldn’t really be… It was just a game…  
Oh, so slowly, Federico reached out to Ezio’s shoulder and gave him a small shake.  
“Brother?”  
There was no response. Federico let out a strangled curse, scrabbling to reach Ezio’s neck. A pulse! There had to be a-  
“AH!”  
Hands suddenly grabbed Federico’s wrists and Ezio was laughing. A weak and pained laughter but he was alive.  
“You’re face!” The younger brother panted. “You should have seen it!”  
“Not funny Ezio.” Federico growled. But he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Ezio tried to roll over but winced. Federico frowned and then went to lift Ezio up, allowing his brother to rest his weight on him.  
“You’re an idiot.” Federico pointed out to a still grinning Ezio. “You couldn’t make that jump. We both knew it.”  
“But I was close.”  
“Not by a mile.” Federico retorted, starting to lead the way back to the villa. Ezio chuckled and then winced.  
“I shall try harder next time.”  
“No.” Federico said. “Father will murder me enough as it is.”  
“Ah, but you can only be murdered once. So no harm in me trying again.” Federico knew Ezio was trying to make light of this situation. But the idea of his brother trying to make that jump when no one was around to help… They had been fortunate that the street had been deserted otherwise the news would have gotten out to their enemies. But if Ezio tried that alone and no one was there to help… The city could be ruthless.  
“Can I come next time you go to visit girls?” Ezio asked suddenly. Federico raised an eyebrow.  
“You fall several stories and you are still thinking about meeting girls?” He asked. Ezio shrugged.  
“I have interests.”  
“You haven’t even tried out these ‘interests’.”  
“So?”  
Federico chuckled. “We’ll make an Auditore of you yet.”  


* * *

Almost immediately, as they limped through the door, Claudia was calling them out.  
“ _Madre! Padre!_ Federico’s broken Ezio!” She called.  
“ _Vaffanculo!_ ” Ezio said, waving a hand at Claudia. She wrinkled her nose.  
“And Ezio said a rude word!” She smiled sweetly at them and then dashed into the parlour before Federico could grab her.  
“What’s thi… Oh _mio dio_! Giovanni, come quickly!” Their mother had come in through the door that Claudia had just passed through. She quickly went to Ezio’s side.  
“Oh, mio piccolo, what happened to you? Federico, what did you do to you brother?”  
“Hey, I did nothing!” Federico protested.  
“He baited me into jumping across a rooftop.” Ezio replied, giving Federico a quick look of revenge. To be honest, Federico thought he probably deserved that. But he did carry Ezio back. That had to count for something.  
“Anetta, call for a _dottore_.” This was their father now. Coming in from his study. He looked at the two of them, disappointment in his eyes.  
“Federico, you are grounded. You should not get your brother into trouble. Think about how much worse this could have been.” He said sternly, taking Ezio’s weight from the older of the two siblings and guiding him into a chair. From this angle, Federico could see how pale Ezio looked.  
“Hey, I didn’t make him jump. Ezio was following me!” Federico protested.  
“Then you shouldn’t have made a jump that he couldn’t make. You are better than this. I expect my oldest son to have some sense.” Retorted Giovanni. Claudia had reappeared at the doorway and looked way too smug as she watched the family drama. Federico swore she got some sort of high off of drama. If she hadn’t said anything, maybe they could have avoided such a scene.  
“How come I get grounded for a month but Claudia had no punishment when she knocked that girl out? She broke her nose!” Federico protested.  
“Deserved it.” Muttered Claudia.  
“Claudia.” Chided their mother but Giovanni smiled good naturedly.  
“We can’t allow someone to risk our honour. Another girl stealing her suitor would reflect badly on us.” He said.  
“Claudia knocking a girl out reflects badly on us!” Federico protested.  
“This is not about Claudia.” Giovanni reminded.  
“You never punish her though!”  
“Deflecting.” Claudia chimed in. She slipped past her mother, who looked ready to give some discipline and over to Ezio.  
“Does it hurt?” She asked him, going to sit by his side, hand on his leg as she gazed up at his face.  
“So much.” Ezio agreed. Federico glared at his sister who was out of reach now. And encouraging Ezio to play up his injury. They both looked at him, faces the picture of innocence. But Federico knew better.  
Siblings!


	2. Sleepover Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble exploring the relationship between Claudia and Federico pre ACII.

# Sleepover Secrets

Claudia had many friends. In fact, it was fair to say she had friends for all occasions. It was a carefully cultivated series of groups.  
There were the ‘handmaids’ as Claudia liked to consider them. Girls from up and coming families of promise. She out ranked them and so they hung on her word and followed her lead. But they had enough potential that they would be useful in the future. Giulia’s family worked in silk and were prepared to give their business as a dowry to anyone who would marry their only child. The business would be shared between the two and Claudia stood to benefit from significant discounts. In return for future services, Claudia offered these girls a prestige that they could not hope to achieve by themselves. She rewarded them with chapel visits where they would be highly visible to the community. It had somewhat impacted her ability to work the second group but these contacts were important.  


The second group functioned as Claudia did to her handmaids. These were her ‘snobs’ as she liked to call them on a bad day. And ‘Le mie piccole principesse’ when things were working out. Their function was to help elevate her own status so she might seek out superior suitors. A common merchant or a banker was all very well but someone from a noble line would suit her nicely. This group was more difficult to manage and she had had to break her way into the circle to start with. But it was very important.  
Then there were the gossips. Anyone who wanted to court power and influence needed to know what went on in the day to day life of Firenze. If you were a day behind, you might as well leave the city. This way Claudia had come to learn quiet a bit about Ezio and Federico’s night-time pursuits. She wondered if they knew how often they were spoken about. It did not reflect well on their family and thus her marriage pursuits. Then again, she had punched a girl out which had also been harmful.  
And then there was her inner circle. The most trusted of friends. The ones who would never betray her. They were like sisters. Raised together by their mothers. Taking lessons on sewing, history and reading. All of an equal footing. They were loyal and good and true.  


Or so she had thought.  


Her amber eyes stared up at the ceiling. They were meant to be having a sleepover. She supposed that meant sleeping and they had been. Fiora with her russet hair had spent the evening happily chatting away with her family. Fiora with her nimble fingers who had complimented her on her needlework, despite Fiora’s clear superiority. Everything had been going so well. And then she had woken to Fiora leaving.  


Claudia hadn’t revealed that the noise disturbed her. At first she had thought that mayhaps Fiora felt awkward using the chamberpot with Claudia in the same room. It happened. But by now she should have been able to relieve herself in private.  
With a sigh, Claudia had risen to her feet. She had always detested a mystery unsolved.  
Silent as a cat, she had slipped out of her room and into the dark hallway. She had followed a strange noise that barely touched the still night air. Slowly she moved towards the sound, noticing that it was coming from Federico’s ajar door.  
Slipping into the shadows, she crept forwards to peer through the gap.  
Fiora seemed to have lost her clothes. In the moonlight, Claudia had seen every smooth curve of her friend. Her pale skin like the moon. Her body fulsome in comparison to Claudia’s own sparse development. The hair that they had oh so carefully plaited was loose. It wasn’t until Federico slipped into her narrow field of vision did she quickly back away and return to her room, cheeks flushed red.  


Fiora and Federico… Fiora… she wasn’t even courting Federico. Let alone married! They should not… With her brother!  


Claudia had been furious. But what could she do? If she had woken the house up with her fury, then Fiora would be ruined. A part of her wanted that. A form of petty revenge. And then perhaps her father would see Federico for what he really was. Out of her brothers, Federico could do with a tight leash. It upset her enough that her father took him out for private lessons. Not that she was supposed to know that. She assumed it was secretive man stuff. Often enough she had caught then sneaking out while she wrestled with sleep.  


But Fiora… Claudia sighed and rolled over. Could she destroy her friend out of spite for her brother? Probably… She’d decide in the morning.

* * *

Morning found Fiora fast asleep. When Claudia tried to wake her, Fiora begged to be allowed to sleep in. She pleaded that she oft slept in and her parents let her. Claudia knew better. She went to Federico’s room and knocked on his door before coming in.  
“You better be decent.” She said, pushing the door open.  
“W.. what? Claudia?” His voice was sleepy.  
“I know what you did last night.” She said, closing the door behind her. Federico shifted up, keeping a hand over his blanket. Probably to keep his decency. Claudia wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
“I think you mean who.” Federico commented. Claudia scowled.  
“She’s my friend! You… you shouldn’t have seduced her like that!” She protested.  
“Oh, I can assure you, she can willingly.” Federico grinned. Claudia stared, outraged.  
“She’s my friend!” She insisted. He shrugged.  
“So? She can be your friend and still welcome in my bed. It doesn’t affect you.” He pointed out.  
“No. She should not have gone to your room.”  
“How do you even know?” Federico asked, changing the subject. Claudia blinked.  
“I… I saw her.”  
“Spying? On me. I’m impressed.”  
“I’m not falling for that.” He was trying to compliment her and distract her from the issue at hand. “She… she slept with you. I saw her!”  
“Is that a note of jealousy in your voice?” Federico asked, amused.  
“No.”  
“Oh, I think it was.”  
This was new. She had disarmed his distraction but now she was on the backfoot. What could she say?  
“You’re jealous that I got to her first. Is this why you invited her over, little sister? Where you hoping that she might visit you in the night? You must be of an age to want to start exploring down there. And I know you wouldn’t dare try it with any of your boyfriends.”  
“This is horrid slander!” Claudia declared, leaving the room and slamming the door.  
Federico leaned back. It was so easy to rile Claudia up. And finally he could have some lovely peace and quiet. A nice sleep in…  
Meanwhile Claudia made her way to the kitchen. Her mind kept playing one thing over and over. Fiora’s gently curving body… The rise of her chest… Claudia stopped and thumped her head against the wall.  
“ _Cazzo._ ” She muttered in sudden realisation. Federico was right.


End file.
